Garden of an Angel
by IloveRinLen
Summary: Summary change, cause no one's reading it...  Rin is a princess whose sister poisoned her. Len saved her life, but it's going to take six months of living in Angel Garden to spark anything between them...
1. Chapter 1

"What! Wait, she's queen?" A tall, lovely princess with coiled locks of shining golden hair pointed disbelievingly at her younger sister with distaste. Looking mildly amused, Rin Kagamine looked up at Lily, her blue eyes seemingly interested as she analyzed a chunk of pyrite through a magnifying glass.

"Dear." Wrinkles creased Queen Lola's forehead as she sighed deeply. "The villagers demanded Rin become queen, with Neru next in line." She looked fondly at her youngest daughter.

"_Peasants!_" sneered Lily. "Rin's not even pretty!"

Neru, the middle sister, crossed her thin arms over her chest. Her amber eyes shone and she pursed her full lips.

"That's not true, Lily. And you know it."

Lily scoffed.

Rin calmly flicked her blond side swept bangs out of her mysterious yet captivating cerulean eyes and scooped a handful of copper powder into her cupped palm.

"Neru, hush." King Leon, with kind eyes and a warm smile for everyone, placed a palm on his two daughters' heads. "Lily, the villagers have come to a firm decision."

Rin stood, her skirts swishing back. Her cream colored gown fitted her slender waist and flattered her petite figure. "Father, I'm taking leave now." A distant look clouded her eyes. "I believe I have found that copper chloride is rust. Of course, I may be wrong..." She wandered towards her room with several heavily clad guards following tentatively behind.

"Lola, she's very intelligent. I believed we might have sent our Rin to another country to study sciences." said King Leon.

"Yes, but now that she's the new queen..."

Lily's bottom lip jutted out as she pouted. Scheming vigorously in her head, she swished her skirts dramatically and tromped towards her room. Neru followed heavily behind, her cascading hair drooping with her.

"I expected Lilithia's reaction to be no less than that..." Lola rubbed the bridge of her small nose, exasperated by her daughter's actions. "Rin is always so distracted. Sometimes I worry that she'll wander outside, thinking she's using the restroom!"

"So intelligent, yet so absent-minded, our Rin is..."

The king squeezed his wife's hand gently and comfortingly.

"She'll make a beautiful, quick-witted, queen. Just like her mother."

Upstairs in her room, Rin dropped her personality. Yes, she was like that, distracted yet smart. But when she was alone, her personality took a drastic dip. It was instinctive.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my FREAKING god!"

Rin's cat Rui looked on in utter amusement as Rin hugged her orange wedge shaped pillow and crossed her arms over the plush item.

"Ru-Ru, I can't be the queen!"

Her exotic calico meowed disinterestedly.

Rin flopped backwards, sighing.

"Wait." A horrendous thought crossed the young princess's mind. "I have to... I have to get... MARRIED..."

She crossed to her window and looked out to see her chocolate brown horse, Rei, chewing on a carrot. She giggled quietly as she remembered the REAL Rei and Rui, and how the first time Rei had mounted the brown horse, how he had ended up eating dirt when the horse threw him off. Ever since then, Rei was named after her best friend, Rei. Rui, on the other hand, a sweet yet mischievous calico, was named after the real Rui, a sweet yet mischievous girl.

Rin looked longingly at the knapsack hanging around Rei's neck. It held silk trousers to fit under her skirts when she went riding, a few hairbands to contain her hair, and a riding crop that she barely used. Her muddy boots were in there as well.

She peeked outside.

All clear.

A smile crossed her face.

Lily POV

"It isn't fair, Mau." Lily Kagamine was very pissed. She admired herself in the mirror. Neru may call her narcissistic, but who was Neru? Neru wasn't gorgeous. Neru didn't have blue eyes that were as blue as a summer sky. Neru didn't have a graceful body that practically screamed to suitors.

But then again, neither was Rin.

Rin was so...

Indescribable.

"How do I get rid of her? I wanna be queen!"

Lily's eyes wandered towards the elegant glasses on her mahogany table and a thoughtful smirk crept over her mouth.

"Mau," she paused, the smirk giving way to wide smile. "I know what I have to do."

Len POV, GAA Headquarters

"Die!" Len growled as he charged Mikuo Hatsune deliberately. Mikuo responded with a spinning roundhouse kick, and with Len down, pulled out a gun.

"Good-bye."

He pulled the trigger slowly.

GAME OVER!

"Crap!" Len fell back against the plush cushions strewn across the floor of his room. On the TV, his character fell to his knees, and then dropped to his death.

Mikuo grinned at his best friend and held up a finger gun, blowing out an imaginary puff of smoke.

"That's, um, Len zero, me twenty-three?"

"Shut up!"

"Len," Kaito Shion came in. He was Len's other friend and his captain. "You should really check on the girl you're assigned to. Her sister is really jealous..."

"Chill, Kai." Len fell back lazily. "She'll be fine. I think you just put me on this mission because you knew I wouldn't be able to do anything..."

"CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK!"

Len shot to his feet. "Doesn't that mean...?"

Kaito nodded grimly, racing to the surveillance room with Len at his heels.

"It means someone is about to die."

Len and Kaito charged in. They headed straight towards the video with the sloppy black letters spelling "Len" above it.

On it, the princess took a silver tray from a servant. She smiled sweetly and took the glass of orange juice from him.

Len scoffed. "She's fine! It must mean someone else."

As soon as she took a sip, though, her face went pale. Her pupils dilated, and her whole body went absolutely rigid. She fell back against the pillows decorating her bed.

The wine glass, the delicate stem with her pinky curled around it, hung over the side of the bed with her arm.  
>And beneath the orange juice, a blood red liquid seeped out.<p>

Len froze.

Poison.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin totally didn't expect it.

She gently took the wine glass from the servant, who was grinning in a smug way.

"Piko," said Rin. "Did something good happen in the kitchens?"

"Oh yes, Princess."

He bowed and left the room, his gait sneaky.

Rin shrugged her unnerved feeling off and took a sip of her favorite drink.

Suddenly, her lungs were on fire.

Rin's limbs froze and she couldn't move. She tried to scream because of the pain in her body, but to no avail. Extreme drowsiness washed over her.

She fell back against her pillow, her eyes closing.

Len POV

Len took off into the air, his wings unfurling like giant sails.

_Crap!_

Kaito was right! He should've watched her!

Len flew for about a day until his wings hurt and he stopped to perch on the castle. He heard desolate crying inside the castle and peeked in through an open glass window.

The princess was inside a golden casket with ornate designs, her pristine body comfortable against gold silk. Her golden hair brushed her shoulders and a white bow/ribbon thingy sat in it.

Len knew she was alive.

The queen and king however, did not. They were weeping, her head resting on his broad shoulder. The sisters were knelt in front of the casket. Only one was genuinely dejected, though.

Len cursed. How was he to save her when she was surrounded?

He hefted a rock in his hand and threw it at the delicate glass window below his feet. It shattered, and the royal family raced towards the next level, momentarily leaving the youngest daughter behind. Len flew in through the open window and unclasped the lid of the casket. He gently lifted the girl's body, shut the casket, and took off.

Unfortunately, as he neared a pretty garden, he found that the girl wasn't very light, and had to stop flying. He lay her down and looked around. It was a very lovely place, with neat hedges in a maze surrounding them. Len had landed in the center of the place. The plants were lush yet overgrown.

_Hmmm. This could be the perfect place to stay for a while. After all, it looks like no one ever comes here..._

Len turned back to the girl and fished the antidote for the poison out of his pouch. It came up as a clear yet fizzy liquid. He knelt next to her and opened her jaw smoothly. He forced the liquid into her throat, and lifted her head slightly to make her swallow.

In minutes, she was stirring.

He watched from a bit of a spacious distance, because he didn't want to startle her. Her eyes were a hypnotizing shade of blue.

"Owww..."

Rin POV

"Owww..." Rin winced as a pain throbbed in her head. Her mouth felt like it was bubbling like lava. She looked down to see that she was wearing extremely fine party clothes, like the ones her cousin had worn in her coffin when she'd died.

In a snap, it hit her.

_Omygosh, someone poisoned me! I died, didn't I? That's why I'm here...Wearing these clothes... But...But... Why does it look like our garden?_

Rin took this moment to precariously observe her surroundings.

Then she saw the boy. He was crouched, watching her, a frustrated look in his blue eyes. His blond hair was pulled into a mini ponytail. She didn't know what to make of him.

He rolled his eyes.

"You're much heavier than you look."

Rin didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or confused. She chose irritation.

"You were carrying me?"

"Unfortunately. My back hurts, too."

Rin bit her tongue, drawing blood.

"No one asked you to!"

A smirk graced his face.

"Would you rather have died?"

"Well...!" Rin had no retort, so she just seethed quietly.

Then she came up with it. "I'm going back! I have to tell Mother and Father that I'm not dead!"

"No." He said casually, like he had control over her.

Rin drew herself up regally. She hated using her position to take control, but this boy...!

"I am Princess Rin, future queen of this land. I demand that you let me go back!"

"Not my land. You don't matter where I come from." His gaze wandered carelessly over her, then returned to the sky.

"Well you're in my land now." Rin turned, remembering how to get out of the maze. "And anyhow, I know my way through this. You don't. How were you planning to leave?"

"I wasn't. We're staying here."

Rin scowled. "YOU'RE staying here! I'm leaving!" And with that, she turned and started navigating the maze.

General POV

Len stood up. This girl was totally not listening to him! He would have to persuade her. He waited about five minutes, then took to the skies. He then swooped down, grabbed Rin under her... chest, and rose upwards at a furious pace.

"Eek!" Rin squeaked, and then gaped at the world, which was way below her. It took her five seconds to realize that she was deathly scared of heights. "Let me go!"

Len grinned wickedly, wanting to play with her stubborn nature. "Wrong choice of words, Princess."

And he let go.

Rin fell through the air at a rapid speed. Too terrified to scream, she just closed her eyes and wished for a quick death.

Len dove down and grabbed her forearms, dangling her above the ground. He gave her a sharp shake.

"You'll listen to me from now on, okay?"

Rin just nodded. She was too scared to respond otherwise for fear that he'd drop her again.

Len set her down. Rin swayed for a moment, and then plopped on the grass, her cheeks patched with pink.

Len ignored her embarrassment and sat down neatly.

"You have wings." Rin murmured in shock.

He nodded, still smirking at her. Rin's heart pounded erratically from the unwanted flight.

She wanted to cry, but she reminded herself to stay strong.

_Don't worry. You'll be outta here soon..._

Neru POV

Neru sniffled as she looked at the empty casket disbelievingly. Where was Rin?

Lily looked stunned, but Neru couldn't help thinking that the smug Lily was hiding underneath the momentary shock.

"R-Rin?"

Mother and Father gaped at the casket.

The family exchanged looks.

"Spirits..." whispered Piko eerily. "They've taken her."

Lily slapped the servant and turned up her nose.

"Well she obviously wasn't pure, then." Then, in a slightly soft, cajoling voice, she said, "Mother, Father... I think that you should choose a new queen..."

She puffed herself up, waiting for it. Neru rolled her red-from-crying eyes.

"Neru."

"What?"

"Neru." the queen looked sad, dejected, but firm. Neru raised her tearstained face to look at her parents.

"Seriously?"

Her father wearily nodded his consent. "You're the next choice."

Lily screeched, whipping to stare at Neru. "You... You're..."

Neru knelt in front of Rin's previous casket.

_I'm not ready for this..._


	3. Chapter 3

Rin POV

"What's your name?"

Rin had been silently trying to conceal her curiosity, but no.

"Huh?" He cast his eyes to her, and then raised an eyebrow. "Len."

"Oh."

"That was pointless." He muttered something about worthlessness and Rin's anger flared up again.

"I am _not _worthless! I bet Mom and Dad are searching for me!"

"Yeah, right. You're so annoying that I bet they're glad!"

"You're the annoying one!"

Len got up, his wings flying out threateningly. Rin shut up, remembering the unwanted flight. He mocked her.

"That's right."

Rin felt so ashamed at him controlling her like a puppet that she stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Finding something to eat."

"There's nothing for a mile, idiot."

Rin bristled at that, but silently counted to three.

"Well I'm going anyway."

He stood up. "Stupid, stuck-up, princess, making me go everywhere."

Rin clenched her fists. "No one asked you to come."

"I'm not an _idiot, _Prin_cess. _You'll take off as soon as you leave the garden."

Rin blushed furiously. "No, I won't!"

Len yawned, showing his undivided consideration for her needs.

Then he got up, stretching his arms. "Okay, let's go."

Rin untied the sash she was wearing. "Hold this."

"What am I, your slave?"

"Just," Rin turned to him, exasperated. "Hold it."

He relented, watching her through sharp eyes. Rin grabbed a sharp rock that was stuffed under a hedge.

Then, she brought the rock across the silk and tore the dress, right below the knees.

"What are you doing?" roared Len, slapping the rock away.

"It was inconvenient." said Rin calmly, dropping the jagged sheet of fabric in a lump at her feet.

Len stared at her, and then ran a hand through his hair.

"You totally don't act like a princess. You'd make a terrible queen!"

"You wanna know why they didn't choose Lily? I mean, Neru would have made a good queen too!" Rin snapped.

"Enlighten me."

"Take me to the village."

"I'm not some kind of crane. I don't carry..." Len sneered at her. "_Things."_

Rin wanted to tear out her hair, and then do his.

She forced her angry voice down.

"Fine. We won't go. We'll starve here, then."

He smirked at her smugly. "You'll starve here. I'm immortal."

But then he sighed.

"On the other hand, Kaito will kill me if I kill you." He tossed a shabby looking cloak at her, and she wrapped it around herself. He looked with disdain at her vivid golden hair and bright blue eyes. Then, he grabbed her wrist.

"Len." Rin shut her eyes. "D-Don't, you know, c-carry me like that..."

Len's arm snaked under her chest.

"You're abnormally flat, you know that?"

"Hey!" Rin slapped his hand, blushing furiously. "Don't t-talk like that, p-pervert!"

He chuckled darkly and flew towards the village. There, he set Rin down on the dirt and looked around in a disregarding way.

"Hey!" A boy with walnut brown hair and large brown eyes threw himself at Rin. "Rin-nii's back!"

Rin POV

Rin laughed as Momo launched himself at her.

"Hey, buddy! How have you been?"

"Great!" He beamed his white teeth in a broad smile. "I'll call Mama!"

"No... No one should know I'm here, kay? Just you, maybe Catora and Koto, Dia, and Rei and Rui." Rin smiled at the little boy, who nodded unknowingly, his eyes shining.

He took off to go get the said kids.

Rin smiled arrogantly at Len, who scowled grudgingly.

"You're so full of it."

Rin turned to see...

Oh, crap.

"Len..." Her face drained of color. "It's...It's...

Len frowned at her, gave her a disgusted glare.

"What are you blabbering about?"

"It's my sister. Hide!" Rin hissed, diving behind a thick tree. Len calmly joined her, rolling his eyes.

"People of the village." Lily said, her melodic voice charming yet malicious. "Your previous queen, Rin, was poisoned by one of your people. When we find the murderer, a severe consequence, death, awaits them. Be on the lookout for this person."

Rin was so furious at her sister that she wanted to jump out and strangle her. Len picked at his fingernails.

"Rin?"

Rin turned to see two black haired twins.

"Hello. I must be in heaven. I thought you were dead." said Rui.

"What the hell, Rin?" Rei extended his arm. "Explain."

"Lil poisoned me, and then left me for dead." said Rin placidly. "He... saved me." she gestured to Len, who looked up briefly, raised his eyebrows, and then looked back down.

"Ah." said Rei and Rui, looking totally and clearly unconcerned.

"You seem very... shy." Rui said pointedly to Len.

"Nah, I doubt he'd be shy if you and him were locked in a room... at night... OW." Len had grabbed a fistful of Rin's golden locks and jerked her to the dirt. Rin tried to escape his grasp, but he just kept her pinned to the ground.

"Don't listen to her. I'm not a rapist."

Len glared at Rin viciously, giving a warning and a threat.

She rubbed her aching roots and shut up, glaring back.

"How's Rei?" Rei cracked half a smile, and Rui giggled.

Rin bit her lip. "I...I don't know." Her smile was pained. Len watched her, silently observing each of her facial expressions through catlike eyes.

Then he stood. "We gotta go back to the garden."

Rin slowly stood up, and brushed dirt from her ragged dress. Len hooked his arm around her chest, and with a groan, she succumbed to his perversity. Then, he slowly spread his wings. Rei and Rui's mouths hit the floor as they stared.

"It's not polite to stare," remarked Len loftily as he took off.

Len POV

They'd been flying for a while when Len grabbed Rin's hand and dangled her from his grip above the ever-so-far away ground. Rin shrieked and grabbed for his arm and he smirked down at her terrified face.

"That's for the comment you made back there, Princess." He said down to her. She squeaked her apology and Len pulled her into a more solid hold. She was deathly pale, and refused to crack her eyelids open until Len dropped her to the grass and landed gently.

Her bottom lip jutted out as she pouted, crawling under the cloak.

Len grinned at her.

"Next time you pull something like that, I'll hang you by your legs. Then everyone will see the color of-"

"Sh-Shut up! Jerk!" Rin said, her voice slightly muffled. "Leave me alone!"

Len wondered if the 'high and mighty' Princess was crying under the cloak, but he stayed silent. Then he tossed something at her that hit her head.

"Hey!" Rin lifted her head, and then saw the loaf of bread in the grass. Her face brightened.

"Eat. You'll need your energy." said Len roughly.

"You...You stole this, didn't you?" Rin asked, wrinkling her nose.

"...Shut up and eat."


	4. Chapter 4

Len POV

"Rin!" Len felt like breaking something.

She'd vanished.

That silly, stupid, arrogant princess had tried to escape.

_Well, it's not gonna work. I have my advantages- bird's eye view and wings._

Len took off into the air and started scanning the ground for the blond princess. Honestly, for this, he was going to seriously DROP her from the sky. It was so hard being a Guardian Angel for an idiot like her!

Len finally landed in the back lawn of the castle without even a whisper from the grass.

_There she is. _

Anger, pent-up fury, and maybe just a hint of relief swept through him. He crossed his arms and scowled at her. She was cross-legged on the ground, the shawl around her, stroking the muzzle of a brown horse. Len tiptoed to a small well behind Rin, who still hadn't seen him. He drew up a bucket of the cold water and stood behind the girl. Then, he overturned the entire bucket over her head.

"EEK!" Rin shot to her feet as cold water drizzled down her clothes, seeped uncomfortably into everything, and soaked the shawl. "LEN!"

Len slapped a hand over her mouth as the king came outside. Rin furiously struggled, but Len kept her captive until the king went back inside.

Then, Rin bit down on his finger. Len yanked his hand away as the two glared at each other. The horse snorted in amusement.

"Oh, shut up." sneered Len.

Rin stroked the mane of the horse. "Shhh. He's just a bit of a-"

"Are you insane? Do you have no brain?" Len asked, yanking her sharply to her feet. She pouted.

"But, Len...!" She glared. "I couldn't take it...!"

"Don't leave the garden unless I come with you." Len hissed darkly. "Do you get it? Must I spell it out? Is that so hard for you to follow, Princess?"

"Go away." Rin turned back to the horse.

"Okay." said Len simply. "Okay, I'll leave. But don't call me if you run into trouble." He leaned towards her ear and said, "There are all sorts of freaks out there."

He rose into the air and soared off.

Rin POV

Rin wondered if she'd made a mistake.

She kissed Rei between his eyes and sat in thought for a few minutes. Then she stood.

"Fine. If he wants to go, I won't stop him."

Rei nudged her in Len's general direction.

"No! I'm not going back to that garden!"

"And who said you were?"

Rin's blood chilled, but she turned calmly. A heavyset, tall, man and a lanky boy were looking at her.

Actually, leering.

The man held out a length of rope.

"We came for the horse, but, you see..."

He stood over her in a second.

"We'll take you instead."

The boy skillfully tied Rei to a tree and Rei reared his head and whinnied. He tried to pull himself towards Rin, but the rope was too thick.

The man lunged at her. Rin jumped back and then sent a powerful kick at the man's shin. The boy grabbed her arm, but she bit down on his wrist. He let go, glaring at her, murderous intent in his eyes.

Rin spun, dodged, and managed to punch the lanky one, but they didn't seem to slow down or lose energy.

Energy, something Rinwas losing, fast.

Rin turned towards the direction of the garden.

And she used her remaining energy to do something she never would have done a month ago.

She ran.

She could hear infuriated bellows behind her, but she kept running as fast and as far as her legs could take her until she saw the familiar hedges. They followed her through the maze, but it wasn't until Rin saw _him _slouching against a hedge, looking bored, that she actually felt a quick flash of relief and safety in her.

"Oh, so you came back." Len smirked at her.

Rin couldn't speak. She had run as hard as she could, and she was drained. She collapsed.

"Why are you...?" Len began, but then the two guys appeared behind Rin. She tried to get to her feet, but pure exhaustion drowned her. Now Len stood up, and Rin watched through hazy vision.

"Hello, lad. We'll just be taking the lady here." the man drawled, not even panting. The boy grabbed Rin and yanked her to her feet.

"Behave, and I'll go slightly easier on you." he whispered. Rin just hung in his grip, her body unresponsive.

She just hoped Len knew how to fight.

Len POV

Len watched the boy whisper in Rin's ear and she almost fainted from exhaustion in his hold. They turned away from Len.

Len laughed menacingly. "Oh no you don't."

Rin had run all the way... to find him? Even though he'd told her not to come find him? Len was almost impressed. The castle was quite a distance away.

But now to take care of those brainless idiots.

"Hey."

The man turned around, and Len launched a kick at his nose. He snarled and swung at Len with a heavy fist. Len ducked under, laughing. This was too easy. He hooked a leg around the man's and pulled, bringing him down. The man swiped at Len again, holding down Len's leg, but Len caught his fist and pushed his arm against itself.

The man howled and clutched his arm. Len advanced threateningly towards the boy, but he shoved Rin forward and he and the man took off.

Len looked down at Rin, and then pulled her up.

"I hope you learned something, Princess. Now, will you stay here obediently? Or do I have to call those morons back?"

Rin winced from her sore legs and shook her head.

"Good girl." he said sarcastically. "Now eat. I found these from an orchard a couple miles down." He tossed two apples at her, and Rin ravenously chewed, coring one apple in about half a minute.

Len watched, amused, as she polished off the second one and looked longingly at him.

"You eat like a pig."

"I was hungry." Rin had regained the energy to speak.

"Okay... You eat like a hungry pig."

Len ducked as an apple core flew towards his head, and Rin stuck her tongue out. Suddenly, Len had an urge to childishly do the same thing back. He covered his mouth and stared at her blue eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Sticking my tongue out."

"That's the stupidest, most insipid thing I've ever heard."

"What? It expresses annoyance."

"Then my tongue would be out the whole day."

Rin stuck her tongue out again, and Len bit down on his. Why was his tongue responding without him?

"Rin," said Len suddenly. "We're... gonna be living. In this garden, together. For six months or more..."

Rin silently nodded.

"Well, I don't want you to get dirty thoughts..." Len drawled, and the second apple core flew at him. "Okay, kidding. But really," he continued seriously and sternly. "No wandering. Not without me. I'm a guardian angel, for heaven's sake. Literally."

"Yeah, the 'angel' part got lost along the way, apparently." muttered Rin.

Len's just watched in amusement.

"Okay, sorry."

"_Anyways, _I think we should try to, you know, get a bed or something..."

Rin POV

Rin shot to her feet, bright pink. "L-Len!"

He looked half curious and half startled.

"I'm too young for that!" she raved at him. "Don't you dare even SUGGEST that...!"

"What the hell are you blabbering about this time?" Len looked annoyed. "I'm sick and tired of sleeping on this rough grass and I want a proper bed."

Rin suddenly felt very aware of her surroundings. Like that time she went to a meeting of all the country royalties and she randomly stood and started arguing with the Duke of Blue Country.

That's when she'd realized that there was nothing worse than that point in the argument when you knew you were wrong.

She'd sat down, bright pink, and everyone's eyes were on her.

Len, being his annoying critic self, accounted for, well, everyone.

His lips curled into a smirk and his eyes flashed at her.

"Unless, Princess, you want to be like that... Of course we could share a bed, but I won't go easy on you..."

"Shut up!"

"So, I'm going into town and _you're coming with me, _and we're buying some wood. I'll build a bed and maybe used grass to make it more comfortable."

Rin nodded quickly. She too wasn't appealing to the idea of the scratchy grass as an adequate sleeping area.

"So what's your sleeping plan?"

Rin stared at him. "What? But I-..."

"I'm a GUARDIAN. Not a SLAVE. You can build your own bed."

Rin shrugged. She could measure well enough. And she longed for her chemistry set. And Rei and Rui. Well, the animals. And her jewelry and music boxes, and...

She shook her head.

"Kay."

Len POV

"Now, here's the sitch. You go find food, I'll find wood. Got it?"

"Kay."

"So, try to get apples, bread, chicken..."

"Kay."

Len frowned and glared suspiciously at her. Why was she agreeing to everything?

"Also, I want you to chop off your hair, run down the streets barefoot, and sing "I Know a Song" at the top of your lungs."

"Kay."

Len smirked at her triumphantly. "I knew you weren't paying attention."

"Kay."

Len paced behind her, grabbed her arms, and flew straight up with her. Snapped out of her reverie, Rin shrieked.

"Put me down!"

"Promise to pay attention."

"Promise!"

Len set her down, and she swayed dizzily.

"S-Stop coercing me..." She pouted, puffing out her cheeks.

"What're you doing now?"

"What, this?" Rin inflated her cheeks with air.

Len stared at her. She looked undeniably..._vulnerable _when she did that, like a defenseless...little... _bunny._

He regained himself.

"Quit it. You look stupid."

Rin dove into the shoddy cloak, made a face at him, and drifted off to a quick sleep.

Len watched her sullenly.

Who knew taking care of her could be such a piece of work?

He sat up, watching the sun set down.

Then, he decided that he wanted to wander a bit. He poked Rin's shoulder to ensure that she was asleep, and then took off into the air. He'd been flying for a while, and when the sunset sky turned to a starry night, he smiled to himself.

Nothing better than night flyi-

"OW!"

Len clutched his head and glared at Nature's latest mistake: A tree, planted right where he could fly into it.

Come to think of it, this tree looked awful familiar.

And...What the heck were with these leaves? They were glossy. They felt like... pictures.

Len pulled four or five off the tree and flew back to the garden. He'd have to wait till morning to see them. He set them on the ground and was immediately lulled to sleep by the sound of chirping crickets.

The next morning, Len sat up, stretching. He immediately looked for the pictures, but his eyes only caught Rin, who was absolutely pale, like she'd seen something horrific.

And in her tight grip, she held the pictures.

"Len." she whispered. "Where did you find these?"


	5. Chapter 5

HI GUYS! I'm TAKING A BREAK FROM DRAGONS AND PHOENIXES FOR THIS!

Now...

READ

and

REVIEW!

Kthanxbye :)

Rin POV

Len wasn't supposed to have figured out her horrible past!

"Burn them." said Rin flatly. "Burn them all."

"No." Len grabbed her wrist. "Not until you explain." He pointed at a beautiful, erm, curvaceous woman. "That isn't your mom."

Rin struggled. "I'll scream."

"You wouldn't." Len's murderous glare pleased her.

"Oh, I will. Like my life depends on it."

"I'll kiss you." Len smirked.

Rin blushed, shocked. "You don't even like me!"

"Yes." Len leaned in, his eyes smoldering and wicked. "You wouldn't want me to, ah, steal your first kiss, would you?"

"...!" Rin and Len were at a stalemate. Rin would scream and this despicable devil of a boy would steal Rin's first kiss. Petty, but to Rin, it was important.

"These aren't pictures of me. They're of... Well, me, but a different me."

Rin traced the features of the blond baby in the beautiful woman's arms. She giggled slightly. "I was a handful."

"Explain more."

"Your little brain can't handle it?" Rin muttered. Len eyed her lips, and she shuddered briefly. "This woman was, well, she was..."

"RIN!"

Rin looked up, startled, as a pink blur tackled her. She was spitting out auburn pieces of hair when the young girl known as Teto Kasane got off of her.

"T-Teto?"

"I thought you were dead!" Teto pointed a pink fingernail at Len. "Did he kidnap you? Is he a perv? Should I knock him out? WHAT HAPPENED?"

Rin laughed at her friend's antics and answered her questions.

"Sorta, yes he is, I want you to but you probably shouldn't, and here's the story: Lil poisoned me and left me for dead, and Len here saved me. I have to apparently live here for six freaking months with the creep."

Len shoved her, almost making her eat dirt.

"You guys are so kawaii together!"

Rin stared in disbelief and betrayal at Teto.

Len sat up; his hair was disheveled yet still a healthy glowing shade.

"What?" His lip curled in disgust at the sight of the blond chibi opposite to him.

Teto encased them into a square with her fingers.

"Yup! True love!"

"Eek!" Rin scrambled away from Len, putting a long distance between them. Len glared at Teto.

"Tch. How did you find us?"

"I heard you two talking."

"I told you that you were too loud." Len snapped at Rin. "Next time, just stay quiet!"

Rin mocked him and made his words squeaky.

_"I told you that you were too loud! Next time, just stay quiet!"_

"Rin." Len warned.

"Teto," said Rin with flip of her head. "What's the news in the castle?"

"Lily's taking over, Rin." Teto looked serious, something that was unusual. "Neru's still queen, as of now. Her coronation was yesterday."

Rin felt numb. She'd missed the most important day of Neru's life...

"But Lily isn't happy."

"Well, yeah. I know that! She's desperate to be queen!"

"No, Rin. Like your sister is imprisoning villagers to make the others in her favor."

Rin shot to her feet. Rage burned her insides, all the way to the tips of her sizzling fingertips.

"She. Is. Doing. What?"

Len POV

"They took Ted yesterday." Teto's bottom lip quivered.

Len got to his feet. "No way in hell you're going back." He said, correctly reading Rin's expression.

"To hell with you taking control over me." Rin argued back.

Len grabbed her forearms and whipped her to face him. He could feel the heat waves of anger rolling off of her.

"I know you're furious. But you have to stay _here. _They have to forget about you before you go back. And when you do, you'll be in disguise."

"There may be no one LEFT after Lily's through!" Rin screamed at him, trying to release her arms from his iron hold.

Len's sharp gaze pinned her. Then, he let out a frustrated growl and released her.

"Fine." He threw the cloak at her. "We'll go back."

Rin nodded and turned to her friend. "Are we flying?"

"Fly?" asked Teto, frowning.

Len spread his wings, and Teto's mouth hit the grass.

"Yes, fly." he said grimly and angrily, not pleased with losing the argument with Rin.

He grabbed Teto around the waist and grabbed Rin's wrist. Making sure his nails punctured her skin, he took off into the air.

Rin's face drained of color as she held onto Len's arm. He enjoyed making her have to hang on to him.

"That's right." He crooned at her. "Hang on, don't let go. Or you'll fall..." (Black Bird xD)

Rin didn't answer. Her lips were clamped shut and so were her eyes.

Finally, they landed and Rin swayed for a few minutes before letting go of Len's arm.

She pointed at a small beverage shop, something Len recognized as a bar. "I need water. B-Be right back."

Len walked forward. "I'll come-"

"No!" Teto yelled. "I need a male to accompany me to the main hall and you are coming."

Len sighed but followed behind the rabid girl.

Rin POV

Rin walked unsteadily into the bar. She looked around, and then stepped up to the counter.

"I'd like some water, please."

A black haired, green eyed boy smiled cheerfully at her, and his friend grinned.

"Are you sure? Here, have some of this."

Rin looked uncomfortably at the caramel, thin looking liquid.

"No thanks."

"I insist."

"I said _no thanks." _Rin stood up.

Someone grabbed her arms and the boy tilted up her face. In seconds, the liquid was down her throat, a nauseatingly sweet substance. The bottle's neck was halfway into her mouth.

When they finally released her, Rin felt overwhelmingly...

Happy.

She hiccupped once, but then smiled sleepily. She recalled someone pulling off her cloak, but hey, who cared?

She was bouncing in a field of flowers and smiling suns. Everything was warm and buttery with soft light.

Rin started singing and murmuring things she couldn't comprehend. She frowned once when arms wrapped around her form, but then welcomed them with a smile.

Then she looked up as a disturbingly loud slamming sound crashed into her senses.

She saw Len outside the window. She hopped off the table and tripped lightly outside and up to him. He looked shocked, and at his side a girl stared at Rin.

For some reason, Rin felt a powerful surge of love towards this boy.

She stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his.

Len POV

Len reeled back as Rin suddenly kissed him right on the lips. Her lips were unusually soft and she soon had him wanting more. A gentle motor sound was in his throat. He felt her bow tickle his nose and presently, their tongues were dancing with each other.

But Len knew something was wrong. He could taste a sickly sweetness on her tongue but he was selfishly holding back, because he wanted her kiss, her lips on his, _her._

Finally, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back gently.

Rin's eyes were glassy and there was a loopy smile on her face. She almost tripped on nothing and Len caught her, exchanging bewildered looks with Teto.

"Lennn." cooed Rin. "Come to me..." She threw out her arms, giggling.

"Rin?" Len asked tentatively. What the hell was wrong with her? Regal, indignant, Rin, who'd been chiding him about first kisses not too long ago?

Rin stomped her foot, pouting. "Len!" she whined.

"I think she's drunk." said Teto, mystified.

Len looked towards the bar and saw a black haired boy exiting. Teto gasped and Len nodded grimly, his suspicions confirmed.

"Hey." said the guy, slightly drunk himself. Rin's cloak was over his shoulder and it took Len a huge load of self control not to tear the offender apart bit...by...bit. "I need the girl back. She's my sister."

"Oh really?" Len sounded casual, almost friendly. "What did you give her, dude? She's like, drunk."

The boy drew himself up proudly, eager to brag. "Oh, we gave her a whole bottle of wine. We had to force it in, but it went down eventually." He seemed disgustingly bigheaded. "Then we started to-"

That was enough crap for Len to take. He kicked the boy back into a cart and grabbed his collar.

"You disgusting, revolting, piece of-"He growled, throwing the bewildered boy at a tree. Len kicked him thrice in the gut, and then nailed him with once last punch.

"Get out. You make me sick."

The boy scrambled to his feet and took off.

Rin was twirling around lazily. She beamed at Len. "Are we going to see the circus? I hear there are clowns...and balloons...and elephants...and horses..." She frowned as she was cut off, and Len took her around the waist.

"We have to go." He ground out harshly at Teto, who nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I got it."

And Len rose into the air, eager to get out before Rin started singing.

Rin POV

Rin woke up with a horrible, splitting, headache.

She winced as she sat up. She tasted a sour, metallic, and absolutely disgusting taste in her mouth.

She was back at the garden. How, she didn't know.

"Len?" Her voice was thick and choked up.

His back went rigid as he focused on a point in the sky.

"You're not a bad kisser, Rin."

"_Huh?" _Rin was so confused. She couldn't even remember...

"I bet you're getting a hangover."

"No... But hangovers are only for people who get...drunk..." Rin gasped as she remembered the boys forcing her to drink the liquid. She was on her hands and knees in seconds, retching and choking and tried to rid her mouth of the alcohol.

Len was amused, but Rin could see a glint in his eyes that indicated that he was extremely angry.

"What even happened?" she demanded.

"They got you drunk and started..." Len broke off, repulsed, not wanting to know what they'd done to her.

She turned pink.

"I know, go on."

He looked up at her, smirking. "And you came racing out. And then you kissed me, right on the lips. So much for first kisses, huh Miss High-and-Mighty?"

Rin was, once again, on her hands and knees, retching and choking for a different reason altogether.

"You're lying!"

"You can ask your friend."

"Prove it!"

"Really, Rin." said Len harshly. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a liar. And what idiot goes into a bar for water?"

"I wouldn't have needed it if you hadn't dangled me out of the sky!"

"Yes, well, if you hadn't insisted on going back to that godforsaken village..."

"People are getting forcefully taken from their homes because of me!"

"Shut up." snapped Len suddenly. Rin was so shocked she followed his order. "Shut up and let me think about what to do next."

Finally, he looked up.

"I got it. Here's what we'll do now..."


	6. Chapter 6

Rin POV

Rin lay back on the grass, doing angels with her arms. She'd heard Len's plan, but she wasn't sure she liked it very much. She closed her eyes and let the warm sun soak into the pores of her skin.

She felt a flashback coming.

_"Rin..."_

_"Did you miss me, Meiko-nii? Luka-nii said that she missed me!"_

_"Yes... I missed you very much. And I'll miss you more."_

_"Why, Mei-nii? What? Where am I- Hey! What are these people doing? Why are they taking me away? Meiko-nii! Luka-nii! Help!"_

_"Luka! Tell them to be gentle! She's just a girl!"_

_"Queen Lola has put in a room for Rinny... She'll be happy to be raised like this. Raised as a princess."_

_"Rin! You always called me to tell on your brothers and sisters, remember? Keep doing it... Just do what's right, sweetheart..."_

Rin slowly came back to the present.

_Raised as a princess._

To be a princess means to do the right thing.

A yellow butterfly landed on Rin's pink, sun-scorched nose.

She exhaled, and the butterfly flitted away.

"Well?" Len sounded aggravated and annoyed.

"Do we have to do this?"

"I've dressed up as a girl plenty of times! You can be a boy once!"

Rin stuck out the tip of her tongue at him, enjoying his attempts to resist the urge to do the same.

She pulled her hair into a short ponytail and grimaced at herself in the hand mirror Len had stolen from the village.

"I look like you."

"Rin..." Len sang eerily. She was immediately shocked by a spark of fear when she saw his face. He had a fanged smirk and his eyes shone with the intent of an evil clown. Like he was going to particularly enjoy tearing her to shreds.

He held up a sharp breadknife.

"Boys have shorter hair, Rin." He sang in a sickly sweet voice. He approached her slowly on all fours. "I guess we'll have to cut yours short."

To Rin, it looked more like he wanted to cut her throat out.

"L-Len!" Rin squeaked, hearing and hating the fear in her voice. "Quit it! You're creeping me out!"

She scrambled away from the dangerously insane looking devil in front of her. He just neared her, flashing the knife in a way that she could see the terrified expression on her face.

He grabbed a fistful of her golden hair and twisted it around his palm.

"Stop!"

"Oh, Rin. It'll only hurt... a lot."

He backed her against a tree and Rin waited, petrified and pale, for Len to finish her off.

Then he sat up, putting the knife down.

"Oh, man." Len had an evil smirk on his face. "You should've seen yourself!"

Rin let out her breath so fast that she was left breathless for five seconds. Still shaking, she grabbed a branch out of pure anger and brought it down with a sickening crack on Len's head.

"You're sick! Twisted! I hate you!"

Len fell on all fours, wincing over the impact of the branch on his head.

"Ow! What's your problem, woman?"

"Mine?" Rin shrieked furiously. "Mine? What about you? You're...beyond insane!"

Len got to his feet, glaring at her. "You deserved it."

"What've I ever done to you! Creep!"

Len pointed an accusing finger at her. "I'm dead because of your family!"

Len POV

Well, _damn!_

Len had not meant to say that.

Rin looked upset and confused. Shock was slowly causing her dazed eyes to widen, then dart over Len's whole form.

"What?"

Ah, well. Might as well spit it out.

"The royal family had me executed. That's why I'm dead."

Incredulously, Rin flopped on the grass.

"That's why you're taking it out on me." she stated.

"Your grandparents had my sister sentenced to death. I sacrificed myself, and that's why I'm dead."

Rin let out a strangled sob. Len stared at her.

"You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh. Explain."

"They're not even my grandparents. The king and queen aren't my parents."

Now Len was absolutely knocked of his feet. Literally. He crashed to the grass next to Rin.

"What the hell, Rin?"

Rin slapped the picture into Len's palm.

"I was born in the village. Just like everyone else."

She met his eyes with her stirring blue ones.

"Just like you."

Rin POV

Len tried to apologize. But Rin was still struggling to comprehend his horrible accusation that she just decided to take a walk around the garden. She went deep into the maze where Len couldn't hear or see her.

Then she started to cry.

It was her time to be selfish. Her time to cry about her problems; her life, her possessions, the sister she'd left behind.

The people in the village suffering, thanks to her.

When Rin had cried her voice away and produced enough salt for half the ocean, she went back to the garden.

"Welcome back."

Rin kept her head down and half moped, half traipsed to the cloak on the grass.

"Your face is all puffy, Rin."

"I don't give a crap. I'm not entering a beauty contest, am I?"

"Why, though?"

"Because I cried."

"Why did you cry?"

"You sound like a robot."

"Why did you cry?" Len repeated quietly. Rin looked at him, a bit curious, but then shrugged her thin shoulders.

"I was upset."

It was then that Rin realized she'd lost weight. And a lot of it, too. It was probably caused by a mix of nerves and hunger.

"When's the last time we ate?"

"Dunno, maybe a few days ago?"

That statement was followed by complimentary noises from Rin's tummy and a sharp pang of hunger.

"I think it was a week, actually."

"What month is it?"

"Well." Len looked thoughtful, and then answered. "I think it's August twenty-fourth."

"Six months in this garden, then?"

"Yeah. You'll be free on...January twenty-fourth."

"So why do I have to stay here? And why six months?"

"Because half a year is a good amount of time for people to forget you."

"I'm hungry."

Len glanced at her briefly, amusement in his eyes. "So am I, but I'm not complaining."

"Neither am I!"

"_I'm hunnngry." _whined Len in a high-pitched voice.

"I SO don't sound like that!"

"Yeah, you do."

Rin folded her arms and scowled.

"Come on." Len took her arm.

"Whoa!" Rin shrieked as he rose up into the air. "What the hell! Where are we going!"

"You smell awful. We need baths. We'll buy soap and go to the well."

"Why do _I _have to come!"

"Because," Len repeated. "You smell awful."

"You do too!" It actually wasn't true. Len smelled like spicy cashews, which was a pretty good smell.

They were back at the village, soon, and while Len looked around, Rin decided to wander.

She waltzed into a fabric shop and looked around. She observed the peach, torn, and extremely disheveled dress she was wearing and looked longingly at the rolls of fabric and dresses hanging on the wall.

"Princess...?"

Rin swiveled on her heel and stared at the shop owner.

"Miku?"

Miku's jaw dropped and she and Rin stared at each other. Then, Miku squealed.

"Rinny!"

"Oh, my god!" Rin gasped as she was pulled into a hug by the familiar turquoise haired girl.

"Miku... You... Holy..." Rin good only spit out words in an attempt to say something.

"Oh, Rin! Where have you been!"

"In hiding... My sister tried to poison me and she left me for dead."

Miku was about to answer, but the bell rang and Len walked in, positively seething with fury.

"Can't you stay out of trouble for once in your-?"

His eyes fell on Miku, and instead of the usual malice Rin saw in Len's eyes, it was replaced by a lingering look of confusion.

Miku smiled sweetly. "Hello! Welcome to the store!"

Len just nodded, looking dazed.

"Rin! You can have a free dress!" Miku chirped to Rin. Rin looked from Len to her friend.

"Yeah, thanks Miku."

She picked out a yellow dress with flared black gauzy sleeves and black ribbon around the neck and waist. Then, giving Miku another hug and a promise to visit again, they left the store.

"Okay." Rin glared at Len, crossing her arms. "What's the deal?"

Len shrugged, scowling again. "Nothing. Now come with me."

He held up a leather bound journal and tossed it to her. "This was a free gift for the stuff I bought. You can have it."

Rin, stunned by the unexpected gesture of kindness, caught the journal.

"I'll record the months in this."

She slipped the book into her bag and trailed behind Len, smiling to herself.

_Maybe he's not that bad._

Of course, she was over that notion when he shoved her into the dirt for lagging behind.

HEY GUYS! THE CHAPTER FORMAT IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT FROM THIS POINT ON :) YOU'LL SEE! NOW REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

So, I wanted to do a scene from each month, because I really don't wanna do half a year and write it all out. It's not in diary form, but...

Here.

It's not that different.

SEPTEMBER, MONTH 2

"Aaaaah." Rin sighed as she poured the water over herself. It had taken a ton of persuading, but Len finally took her to the well to take a bath. She couldn't wait to wear the pretty yellow dress Miku had given her for free.

The leaves were turning golden, red, and, Rin's favorite color, orange. A cool breeze lilted the air.

Fall, Rin's favorite season.

Rin used the cloak as a towel and threw it aside as she slipped the silky fabric over herself. Mmmm, the smell of fresh clothing. Rin used the leftover black ribbon to tie up her hair and as a choker for her neck.

"Len, it's your turn." she called out as she observed the pinkness of her skin.

"What the crap, Rin? You used half the soap."

"So? It was a good cause."

Len actually would rather eat the soap than admit it, but Rin looked really pretty in that yellow dress of hers. He forced himself to scowl at her.

After his bath, Len went back to building the wooden frame for the bed. Rin was making some kind of canopy to drape over the white columns that rose from the grass. Vines weaved around the structures, and they were intricately designed.

"How will you even get up there?" questioned Len irritatedly.

"Like this!" Rin said brightly, climbing to the top of the structures and throwing the plastic over the four columns.

Len squinted as the light shining in became orange.

Then he sighed.

"Well, that was stupid. I forgot to buy screws."

Rin pouted. "I don't wanna go back," she whined.  
>Len silenced her with a well placed glare. "Suck it."<p>

"Suck what?" Rin asked innocently.

Len decided not to answer.

"Come on," he said shortly, grabbing her arms and soaring to the village in record time.

"Rinny!" Rin got glomped by Rui promptly when they landed, and Rei waved shyly before stuffing a hand in his pocket.

Miku danced around gaily.

"Rinny's back, Rinny's back..."

Teto clapped once and smiled.

Once again, Rin caught Len staring at Miku with almost a gentle look in his eyes.

"Len, I think you need to tell Miku something." She said loudly.

Len glared at her so evilly, she wanted to shiver.

"I don't need to tell her anything, so shut up before I drop you from the sky." Len stood over the younger female blonde, cornering her against the wall of Miku's shop with one arm. He snarled at her. "Not a word to the turquoise haired girl."

"Whoa, bipolar much?" Rin tried to shake the scared feeling off. Len could be pretty dang terrifying when he wanted.

Len glared at her once more before letting her join her friends again.

Leaves crunched under Rin's feet as she traipsed into the little stone hardware store in search of screws. She giggled to herself as she listened to Miku talking to Len.

"Oh, it's okay! Really!"

"No," Len sounded almost...desperate. "I'm sorry. It was my mistake."

"You worry too much!" Miku slapped him lightly on his head, and Len's cheeks flamed up lightly.

Rin giggled again, but she felt a slight pain in her chest.

_Probably Len's 'cooking...' _And she dismissed the pain, feeling only slightly confused.

Len POV

This girl, this... "Miku" girl, she made Len feel all soft inside. What was the feeling? Len groaned and lapsed behind to talk with Rui, the black-haired girl. Rin's friends, unlike her, were surprisingly easy to talk to...

"Nah, Rin's really, really, smart. Her parents wanted to send her to study in a different country, but she was supposed to have her coronation as the next queen." Rui was speaking to Rei, and as Len came over she lowered her voice. "And besides, Rin's real sisters wanted her to grow up as a princess."

"So...Rin's not really a princess?" Len asked.

"No, she is... But the queen and king aren't really her parents."

"Shoot! Ow!" Rin whimpered as she sat down on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Len appeared next to her.

Rin fought tears of pain. "I drove a nail into my foot." Teto and Miku stared at their friend worriedly.

Len knelt, careful to avoid the 'nail spill' himself, and glared at her. "Why were you barefoot anyways?"

"Cause I hate these heels," Rin whined.

Len was about to snap back himself, but decided against it and took her foot into his hand. He could see where the nail had penetrated her skin, and started to tug the top out, the rest of his palm against her sole.

"Ow. OW!" Rin complained.

Len couldn't help himself. Her foot was so soft, so velvety. Was it weird to think like this? Probably. But still...

He ran his finger along the curve of her petite foot. It was nicely shaped after being in so many curved heels.

"Please, Len, take it out. It hurts." Rin pouted.

Teto glared at Len, saying with her eyes, _Do it or else._

Len snapped out of it and glared at her. "I'm trying. Shut up and let me do it."

He tugged the nail out until it was out of her skin. He brushed his fingers along her sole and she jumped, blushing because her feet were sensitive, soft and silky as they were.

They locked eyes, cerulean on cerulean, and then Rin shot to her feet, wincing only briefly.

"It's not bleeding." Len spit the words out. "Not much, anyways."

"I'll live."

"Len, you have a foot fetish," muttered Rui, giggling.

Len's face flamed up. That dang girl was right.

Rei snickered before dropping a packet of screws neatly into Len's palm. Rin chattered to Miku and Teto animatedly, and Len could only stare with pained eyes at Rin's perfect feet, ones he'd probably never find again.

Aw, CRAP. What was he thinking? SNAP OUT OF IT, LEN, he thought angrily.

But _damn, _she had lovely feet.

Len directed his attention to Miku, admiring her shapely figure. At least she wasn't a flattie like Rin.

"Hey flattie," he called Rin.

Rin's eyes flamed up, and he smirked.

"What, shota?"

Oh no she didn't. (xD Shhtiger)

"C'mere."

She immediately obeyed, much to his shock.

"Tell me about Miku."

"Um... She's one of my friends... and, um, she loves leeks."

Len scowled at her lack of detailed descriptions.

"Um, she's a girl."

Len facepalmed.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"What's her favorite color?"

"Turquoise."

"Her favorite book?"

"Cantarella."

"Her history?"  
>"Her mom is dead; her father works in the more... <em>city <em>area."

"Her bra size?"

Rin slapped Len so hard he staggered. "Pervert!"

She stormed ahead with her friends, glaring back at him every so often.

Len sighed.

_What are they doing to Meiko and Luka? _

_"Guard, please, I'm the princess, I command you to stop."_

_"No! These women committed an atrocious crime!"_

_"What will happen to them?"_

_"They will be tortured for information," he smiled a sleazy grin, "And you have the pleasure of watching."_

_"Stop, stop! That's horrible! How could you-? NO!"_

_"Rin, just go... We'll be fine..."_

_"Stop! Meiko, Luka!"_

_"Rin..."_

_"No, make it stop, make them stop. You're killing them; can't you see they didn't do anything? They're dying, stop, please!"_

_They're dying, they're leaving, they're leaving me..._

_"GUARDS! Get Rin out of the torture chamber! Why is she there?"_

_"Our sincerest apologies, Your Highness."_

_"No... Meiko...Luka...NO!"_

Rin bolted upwards, tangled up in her cloak, sweating as she stared at Len, who was asleep.

Thank god.

"What the hell were you moaning about?" One of his eyes fluttered open.

...Dang it.

"Just... a nightmare..."

"That sounded freakishly real." Len massaged the sides of his head.

Rin whimpered, thinking of Meiko, bloody and pale, and Luka, her blue eyes frozen on nothing as the guards hacked off parts of their bodies like they were meat...

To her horror, Rin felt hot tears slipping from the comfort zone of her eyelids.

"It was nothing."

"Nothing made you scream. Or moan. Or cry."

"That sounds so wrong, Len."

Len stared at her.

"What? What are you staring at me for-?"

It happened so fast that Rin was caught offhanded.

Len swiftly leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips.

_AAAAAH! What the hell? Why is he kissing me? What do I do? Do I respond? Why IS HE KISSING ME?_

As Len used his teeth to wrench her jaw open and wrestled with her tongue gently, Rin took a moment to prioritize her feelings. She felt grossed out, happy, and creeped out about the 'happy' part.

His hand played in the small of her back, and she was on the grass, back-down, her hair spilling across a wide expanse of grass. Rain started to drizzle outside, and Rin felt the irony stir in her.

And then came the weird noises.

Rin moaned quietly into the kiss, wondering why the hell she felt the need to make a stupid sound like that. Len's fingers intertwined with hers, guiding her up against the pillar, making her back rub against the white structure.

BAM!

With the next roll of thunder, Rin's eyes shot open with panic. Len broke the kiss for a brief breath of air before kissing her again. Rin didn't even get to breathe, and she slapped Len's back. He didn't look at her until she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, and he immediately drew away.

"What...What the hell...?" Rin spluttered, breathing hard as she regained mouthfuls of air.

Len didn't answer, just closed his eyes serenely and smirked as he listened to the thunderstorm.

The next flash of lighting struck, and Rin scrambled away from the column, wondering why lightning hadn't roasted them.

Len opened one eye. "It's me. Natural forces can't kill a Guardian Angel and his or her person."

"O-Oh." Rin thought for a moment. "Why did you just do what you did?"

Len shut his vibrant blue eyes again.

Rin squeaked at the next boom of thunder. She hated thunderstorms. Len spread one arm, creating space for Rin to sit.

Rin huffed and turned away.

CRACK! BOOM!

...And Rin let out an "Eek!" and flew to Len's side. Len chuckled, his eyes still not open, and casually brought his arm around her.

It was times like these, Rin thought, when she tried hard to forget the evil Len she sometimes saw, the Len that was so dang annoying. She knew Len could be soft, even sweet sometimes, maybe not with words, but with actions.

And she smiled calmly to herself.

Len POV

As Rin unconsciously snuggled in for warmth, Len chuckled quietly. The girl could do pretty funny stuff when she was in her own world. Now, though, her mouth was closed and she was sleeping. Len found her most attractive in this state.

Especially cause he could go back to thinking about Rin and Miku.

First off, why was Rin even in his head? The little character she was in his head was as annoying as the real one.

Miku, yes. Miku, Len had been thinking about for a while. But why Rin?

Len shifted, adjusting Rin so she wouldn't fall on his lap. God knows what would happen if she woke up and found herself in that position.

Why did he kiss her?

Was it the utter closeness and proximity between them that forced him forward? Was it the look in her eyes, the challenging, daring look?

Her words?

True, what he'd said sounded mildly disturbing, and hey, Rin had turned him on for about five seconds, but...

Wait.

She turned him...on...?

Len had half a mind to dump her there and take off screaming. Now his face went red and he stared at Rin, who was, once again, very close to him.

And sleeping.

_CRAP! STOP IT! YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!_

And it was true. He didn't like her. This was his job. When she parted from him in six months, he'd be free. Free to go back.

Besides, he had secrets he didn't want anyone, especially the blond girl nestled against him, to know.

It could completely shatter the fragile bond between Rin and Len.


	8. Chapter 8

October, Month 3

"So, you will have to take this medicine once every morning,_ every day." _She looked sternly between Rin and Len. "I mean EVERY DAY. It could be very fatal if you don't. If you take it properly, it should be gone by early December. This sickness is very rare, as is this medicine. If you lose the bottle or it breaks, I might not be able to brew it up once more in time." She gave the bottle to Len. "Make sure she drinks it. Remember, it could be fatal if she doesn't."

Of course, Len thought with disbelief. This girl, she just couldn't avoid near death situations, could she?

Early that morning, they were at the garden, as usual, when Rin had started to complain about feeling feverish. Len had dismissed it, thinking she just wanted to get out of waking up.

But after an hour, she was too weak to do anything useful.

After two hours, Rin couldn't walk- She was too fatigued to move herself, and too weak to hold herself up.

After three hours, Rin was unconscious, in Len's arms, as he soared for the village doctor, who injected her with the quick-acting medicine and gave Len a bottle with a little spoon.

Now Rin sat on a chair, looking grumpy as the doctor injected her skin once again with the medicine.

"Ow!" she yelped as she jumped once, and then relaxed.

Len sighed dramatically.

"Okay, let's go."

"Also," said the doctor. "You two aren't _involved _in anything, are you?"

"Define 'involved'." Rin's face flushed a peach-pink color, and Len reddened.

"It's just that that kind of activity may affect the disease. So hold off doing it for a while."

Rin now tried to form comprehensible sentences. "But...I...We, I mean..."

"We're not lovers." Len abruptly finished, still red in the face.

There was now an awkward silence.

"Well!" said the doctor brightly. "If that's all, the exit is that way!" She pointed a finger at the door.

"Yes." Len spit out. He grabbed Rin's arm and fled the building.

"Not...so...fast..." Rin panted tiredly. "Too sore..."

Len looked back. "I told you not to eat so much."

The girl was trying to keep up with him.

"I can't...breathe...Len...nhhh..."

"Rin!"

And that is how Miku found them in ten minutes, in a heap, with Rin haphazardly strewn across Len's lap.

"She fainted," Len grumbled.

"Ah."

Len blushed and readjusted Rin. Maybe making Miku laugh would be the one good thing out of this.

Instead, Miku sat down and fixed him with a serious, piercing, glare. Cool fingers touched Len's cheek. Len was radiating so much heat that Miku recoiled.

"A little white bird- no, a _rabbit_, told me that someone likes me."

Len stared at the unconscious Rin.

Miku let her lips curve up.

Len felt his face tilt up, felt her lips millimeters from him. But he gently pulled away, much to his surprise.

"I c-can't." he muttered slowly. Miku stared at him, but then her face split into a white, toothy, smile.

"Great, Len! You passed the test!"

"What test?" Len asked, bewildered.

"Hopefully," Miku peered critically at him. "You've figured out that there's someone who still needs you. Needs you a lot more than I do. "

She pointed a teal painted fingernail at the girl snuggling unconsciously against Len.

"Rin? I...I mean... I guess so... cause she's always in danger, I s'pose."

"Not like _that. _Stupid." she muttered. "I mean, if you two are getting married and stuff, you have to watch for her like a loving husband."

"Afkdfkslfkll WHAT?"

Miku darted off, giggling crazily.

Len got up to chase her down and ask her what the hell she'd meant, but he'd forgotten the girl on his lap. Rin tumbled downwards and Len, with lightning fast reflexes, grabbed her and ended up holding her bridal style.

Len sweatdropped as he stared wearily at her. Four months ago, he would have let her fall. Now...

He bit his lip and strained against the desire to grab reality and hug it tight. And in this case, 'it' was a 'her', and 'reality' was 'Rin.'

Rin, meanwhile, was stirring, and Len looked at her, piercing blue eyes alert and wary.

"Len...I...I..."

"Yes?"

"I..."

"What is it?"

"...I'm hungry."

*Facepalm *

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Rei and Rui Kagene were up to no good.

As usual.

They giggled maniacally as they doodled all over Teto's face with dark pens. Rei stepped back, brushing a frond of black hair from one amber eye and cocking his head mischievously. Rui grinned and also threw one silky black curl over her shoulder.

Suddenly, both twins looked up to see Rin and Len furiously arguing outside.

"You're a PERVERT!"

"SHUT _UP, _you STUPID GIRL!"

"EXPLAIN WHY I WOKE UP AND-"

"YEAH? WELL THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"YEAH _RIGHT!" _

"IT WASN'T!"

"EXPLAIN WHOSE IT _WAS, _THEN!" Rin's voice completely vanished and she coughed weakly.

All traces of Len's anger vanished and he crossed his arms, looking grudgingly worried.

"Are...Are you okay?"

Rin stared up at him, and then spoke quietly. "Yeah... I guess..."

Rui and Rei stared at each other.

"Ru, what's wrong with Rin?"

"Dunno. I hope she's not sick or anything."

They raced outside.

"You guys!" Rei called. "Rin! Are you okay?"

Rin gestured to her throat and shrugged pitifully.

"You lost your voice?"

"No... She's sick... Some rare disease." Len said. Rui and Rei locked amber eyes, and then stared at Len and Rin.

"Well. Len-san...You'd better take care of her..." Rui threatened maliciously. "If we lose our Rinny... I will torture you until you beg for a painless death."

Len stared at her, then looked to Rei as if asking, _what the hell?_

"Yeah." he threw in. "And I will guarantee it will be bloody." Then to Rin: "Hey, Rin, get better soon."

Rei daringly grabbed Rin's arm, pulled her towards him, and kissed her on the cheek. He could have sworn he heard Len growl, but he ignored him. Rei easily glanced down at her. Rin blushed a little bit, but then smiled carefully at him. Then she nodded.

"C'mon." Len swept her up into one arm and spread his wings. Standing there, his body cocked to one side, his eyes challenging, Len actually looked like he possessed Rin and was daring Rei to steal her.  
>Rei raised one black eyebrow.<p>

"Bye, guys." Rin whispered.

"Bye, Rin." the twins chimed in chorus.

A sudden scream rose from the house of Teto Kasane.

"AAAUUUUGHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY **_FACE?"_**

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`-0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

"No." Rin said thickly.

Len cornered the girl against a pillar. "You're taking it, and you're taking it _now._"

Rin shook her head and lapsed into stubborn silence. Len glared at her, then at the syrupy medicine that pooled in the spoon.

Quickly, he spread his spidery fingers.

"Let's see if you're ticklish, _darling._"

Rin's eyes widened as she processed his statement.

"_No."_

Holding the end of the spoon in his mouth and balancing the liquid, Len reached out. Rin shrieked before the fingers even got to her and ducked underneath him, running for the exit of the maze. But Len appeared in front of her, a dark look in his eyes as he smirked. He took the spoon out of his mouth (HOW WAS HE SMIRKING WITH A SPOON IN HIS MOUTH?) and grabbed Rin's arms.

"Just so you don't try to escape," he whispered, sounding seductive. "I'm taking you up."

Rin squeezed her eyes shut. He had her, suspended, in air. Now what?

She would not succumb to him. She would not take that medicine.

Len quickly ran his fingers over the sensitive skin on her neck. Rin giggled, then blushed, mortified. Oh hell no.

Len, however, was looking at a different target. He couldn't forget the feel of the silky, velvety, skin on Rin's feet. He positioned her so she was on his knee and grabbed her ankle. He turned her so that he'd have easy access without hurting her too much.

Then—He started the torture.

Rin recoiled, punching at the air as she laughed wildly. Not her feet, not her feet. They were so responsive, so sensitive. Len seemed to acknowledge this, and he tickled harder.

"No...Stop!"

Len cruelly attacked at her until Rin pleaded for mercy.

"What...?...I...already..." Rin gasped, laughing some more as she was tickled mercilessly by the devil himself. "I already...opened...my mouth...why are you still...tickling...me?"

"I just love your reaction," Len cooed evilly. He raked his fingers over and over her satiny soles until Rin just about cried from laughter.

He slowly returned to earth.

Rin sank against him.

"Why?" she mumbled almost pleadingly. "Why do you love blackmailing me? And threatening me? And making me beg you to stop?"

Len didn't respond. He fed her the medicine and Rin took it without complaint. Then she ended up lying on his lap as they stared up at the sky. The stars were out that night. Len felt lazy and bored as he stared past Rin's bow and at the wide expanse of dark blue. He idly twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. They were almost like lovers, out here, watching the sky out from under the orange plastic above their heads. That thought made Len open his mouth.

"Rin?"

"Hn?" She made a noncommittal sound.

He asked anyways.

"Have you ever loved someone?"

"Huh?"

"Just answer."

"Oh...Well... Once...I..."

"Who?"

"None of your business." Rin sat up and Len held her there, in his lap.

"Wait..."

"What?" She looked annoyed. "I'm tired."

"I..."

"Len, speak up."

"I...The stars are pretty."

"That's _it?" _Rin tilted her head.

What he had meant to say remained unknown to Len himself.

"Now get off." he dumped her off and stood up. Rin pouted as she sat up.

"Mean." she muttered.

Len offered her one hand and pulled her up.

"Rin...I've never taken you night flying, have I?"

Rin felt a nervous frown cross her face. "What are you suggesting?"

He took her into his arms, a half-smirk on his face. Dang, for a minute there, Len looked...

_Hot._

Well, Rin thought grudgingly. For the record, Len _always _looked hot.

As though he knew this, Len smirked wider and levitated off the ground for a few minutes. Then he soared up towards the stars.

Rin had never seen Len night-fly. His eyes seemed sharper, and he radiated an unearthly yet soft glow of blue light.

"I need to see, don't I?"

Rin was feeling a bit dizzy, and now she felt glad that she'd taken the stupid medicine.

Len's path seemed odd, though. He wasn't free-flying. He was following a route- like he knew where he was going. He made precise turns and careful swoops until he was satisfied he was at the right place.

"All right." he pronounced carefully, watching Rin.

She stepped down and immediately felt for something in the air so she wouldn't feel like she was falling. Len moved so she could grab his shoulder.

"I can't see anything."

"That's because humans have awful sight."

"Hey! I have perfect 20/20 vision!"

"You need night eyes and like, 100/100 to see like me."

He took Rin's hand and forcefully guided it to something rough. A tree.

Rin felt her heart drop.

Oh crap, she knew this tree.

Len moved her hand up, his expression fairly grim. Rin touched something glossy and gasped. She crushed her eyes shut and felt herself buckle under the weight of the memories.

"Rin. Get up." Len forced her to her feet, his eyes unsympathetic.

_Why...Why aren't you watching, Rin?_

_Don't you want to relive watching us DIE?_

_Are you happy we're not a burden to you anymore?_

_You happy living your princess life?_

"No..." Rin grabbed one picture, her heart pounding. "That's not true... You know it..."

_Ah, but we don't..._

"It's..." Rin felt like she was being sucked into a vacuum. Meiko and Luka loved her... Didn't they?

Len met her gaze solidly, then glanced upwards. Rin followed his eyes to see the longest branch sticking out, pointing like a finger. Hanging from it was a rolled up piece of paper.

"Well?"

That one word rocked Rin.

Well...what?

So what?

What does it matter?

"I need that paper."

He flew her up and she reached out, fingers trembling like nuts, to grab the parchment. She quickly tore the red ribbon off and unrolled it.

_Dear Rin,_

_Hi. How long has it been? Three years, ha-ha. So, yeah. I... I'm so sorry I had to tell you like this. Do you remember my mother? The one we called a witch behind her back? That mother. I thought you'd remember... She called you a unladylike brat and threw a glass vase at your head._

_But I guess that you didn't remember (Seeing as you suffered a concussion from the vase) that she told you the engagement was off._

_You probably forgot who I am, but this letter is bringing it all back, yes? _

_I know you're staring at the paper. I can see the tears on your face... And guess what? I'm crying as I write this stupid letter. _

_And... I can't live without you._

_Is this a suicide note? No, not really. It's just...So long without those wide blue eyes, that scientific look in them. So long without that smile, that beautiful smile. So long without that bell-chime laugh, without that embarrassed blush._

_I don't even know, anymore._

_If you still don't remember me, burn this note. Erase me from your memories. But... If you remember our love, our eternal, shining, love, then... Keep it somewhere where you will remember._

_Forgive me,_

~_D_

(Don't ask. I dunno who D is D:)

Len POV  
>Len stared numbly at the letter, then at Rin. Rin closed her eyes, her body fragile and vulnerable to the cold wind. She seemed to stand there, her arms out forwards, her body thrown backwards, like a leaf about to be blown away.<p>

"Mmmm..." she sighed, almost thoughtfully, her vibrant eyes focused on a bright star.

"Rin?"

The blond girl turned to look at Len. As he walked towards her, Rin gasped and seemed to collapse.

"Make them go away...It wasn't my fault..."

"Rin..." Len said, his voice pained. He hated when this happened to people. They'd get lost down memory lane. But of course, Rin reacted differently. She turned on Len, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Well? Tell them I didn't do it!"

Len full stopped. "What the hell?"

"Why are you just standing there? Go tell them that it wasn't my fault!"

Len crossed his arms. This was new. Rin had either gone into dictator mode, or she was incorporating him into her hallucinations.

Len suspected the latter.

Rin pounded against him with her small fists, barely hurting him. He watched her incomprehensibly. This seemed to irritate her further. She shook him fiercely.

"Why are you torturing them? What have they ever done to you? You're sick. Sick!"

Len grabbed her arms, finally hissing a retort.

"Are you stupid? Idiot! If it wasn't your fault, then shut up and go away!"

Rin stopped, finally. But her voice was so broken that Len felt a thrill run through him.

"I can't... I can't go away... Because... They're dying, and they're innocent. They're innocent people..."

She looked up, her eyes intensely boring into Len's. They were filled with heartbreak and sadness, powerful sadness.

"Please...Make it stop."

And with that, Rin collapsed into Len's arms, unconscious.

I. HATE. THIS. CHAPTER.

Of course, I hate all my chapters. But this one takes the cake.

*Keeps out plate of cookies*

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

November, Month 4

_Hey guys ;). I know that this story is a bit difficult to follow, but don't worry. All_ will be explained soon. (Slight Maximum Ride reference)

Third person omniscient:

"Let me go! Help! Len!"

Len immediately shot out of their 'bed' and surveyed the grass. The garden had been totally remodeled, and now they had a nice bed, a rain shelter, a small table for food, and a storage area. All in the garden.

Take that, self-esteem.

Len quickly saw Rin, struggling and fighting, being pinned down by two people. He darted for the standing one, and-

"Len, tell your girlfriend to quit attacking me!"

"Mikuo?"

The teal-haired boy was holding Rin in place and trying to get her to calm down. Gumi, at her side, was trying to help him.

"Um...Sorry." Len placed a hand on Rin's shoulder and instantaneously, she calmed down, looking surprised and annoyed.

"Who the hell are you guys? Get your hands off of me!"

"Kuo... You gotta admit, the way you're holding her down..." Len snickered.

Mikuo released the girl, and Gumi stood up, offering a hand to Rin. She pulled her up, an apologetic smile on her angelic face. Gumi was very pretty, but she had no interest towards boys whatsoever. The group had learned to accept Gumi for who she was, and Gumi had yet to find someone she loved...

"Sorry, Princess."

Rin blushed, standing up. "Yeah, sorry... I kinda overreacted, didn't I?"

"Kinda? KINDA?" Kuo was holding the side of his face. "You kicked me in the face!"

"You're a _pervert!" _

"I'm not a _pervert, _I just tried to get you to calm down!"

"By the way, Kuo, why _are _you here?" Len asked. Gumi turned to him, and Len was surprised to find her blushing slightly. His eyes darted from her to Rin, and he turned red.

There was an awkward silence.

"Um... Yeah, so we're here because Kaito has a message for you." Kuo hurriedly explained. "There's- eh-hem- a new job offer for you. It pays a bit more, because he's a crown prince, but Kaito was curious."

Len's ears rung furiously. He looked at Rin, who had heard it all. She looked down, her eyes tracing a line of ants.

Len felt his heart pound. "What...What about her...?"

Kuo shrugged. "She'll get a reassigned one."

"Who, though?"

"Gumi and I. Kaito thinks you're slacking."

"We have to wait two flipping months. Kaito's the one who _told _us to."

The teal haired boy shrugged nonchalantly.

Gumi smiled at Rin, who looked faintly nauseous. She remembered the little bottle of medicine Len kept on his belt. She didn't want to ask, though.

_Oh well. It's just a spoon. I'll live._

That was mistake number one.

Rin stared up at Len. Staring upwards was making her feel dizzy, so she gazed back down again.

"Rin?" Len spoke quietly, with a sort of forced resolve. "Are you okay with me leaving?" Rin swallowed slightly.

_No, I don't want you to leave._

"Y-Yeah, I'm... I'm f-fine."

_No, because you're handsome and brave and you always save me._

"After all, we hate each other, don't we?"

_Your touch electrifies me, but I'm too proud and stubborn to acknowledge it._

"And you're perverted."

Len POV

Len barely recoiled.

"Are you okay with leaving?" Rin stared evenly at him.

_No, I can't leave you~_

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

_No, because I think you're beautiful and smart and adorably stubborn._

"You're right, we do hate each other. It won't work out."

_You've got a creepy past and I still need to figure you out- So I can help you._

"And you're way too arrogant for me to handle you."

Rin didn't flinch.

"Fine."

Len stared at her, trying to read her and into her.

"Fine."

Len turned, spread his wings.

"Bye Rin."

She didn't respond.

He took off, soaring through the blue sky.

_I'm sorry._

Rin POV

Rin's stomachache was strong, and she walked over to her pillowcase with shaking hands.

_Medicine, medicine, where is it?_

She whipped around. She could still barely see Len. If she called him now, he'd come back. She had to ask him for her medicine, because he'd know where it was.

Oh freaking crap.

But she didn't want to. She didn't want to call him back, didn't want herself to fall first. She wanted to be as strong, as resilient, as him.

That was mistake number two.

"Rin? You don't look so good." announced Gumi. She really was a sweet girl. Rin smiled weakly.

"I'm... just a bit..."

"A bit nauseous? Here, tuck your head between your knees, you'll feel much better."

Rin couldn't even tuck herself into that position. She felt feverish.

"I think I'll take a nap." she stated quietly before getting into the bed. She fell back and closed her eyes, drifting into dreamland.

And that was mistake number three. Three strikes and you're out, Rin.

Len POV

The crown prince was a douche.

Len didn't bother sugarcoating it.

Do this, do that, I want this, and give me that.

Len felt pained by the utter stupidity of the idiot and longed to fly back to Rin. Even her scolding would be better than this.

As Len stood by, he watched a man creep up the staircase, holding a velvet wrapped package. The coronation was in minutes. And Len was willing to bet all the gold in the kingdom that that man was the assassinator.

The problem was, Len needed money. He needed the money for his still alive family. He was dead, sure, and living the future life. But they were struggling, and badly. Often, any time he'd earn money, he'd roll up the bills and fly into the little cottage. He'd place the money on the table, then fly off.

"We are gathered here for the coronation..."

Len clasped his hands behind his back. His arm grazed against something smooth. Curiously, he grabbed it and brought it front to look at it.

In a flash, he felt nausea and horror course through him.

It was Rin's medicine.

_"So, you will have to take this medicine once every morning, every day." _

But... If he had it, how could she take it?

_"I mean EVERY DAY. It could be very fatal if you don't... This sickness is very rare, as is this medicine. If you lose the bottle or it breaks, I might not be able to brew it up once more in time." _

If she doesn't take it, she might die. Today. In fact, she might be dying _now._

_"Make sure she drinks it. Remember, it could be fatal if she doesn't."_

_I need to go back._

Len got ready to take off, but then he saw the assassinator point the gun at the crown prince's head.

Oh, crap.

Well, Rin had time, didn't she? She had maybe a few hours. He could save the prince and then go. Right? Len inadvertently forgot that the flight itself was three hours.

Len sprang forward as the bullet sliced the air. He shoved the prince out of the way. The royals all gasped. Some women screamed loudly, and everyone scattered. The banging of simultaneous guns scratched Len's ears and he cursed.

_How many of them are out there?_

And he momentarily forgot about Rin as his mind got occupied with the guns and the bullets.

Gumi POV

It was Gumi who first noticed that something was wrong. It wasn't hard to see that Rin was extremely feverish, and wasn't waking up.

Gumi could still feel the girl's pulse, on her neck, wrist, and heart, but she looked awful. Her body was now flushed a dark red color.

"Oh god. Mikuo! Come here!"

The teal haired boy slouched over, holding a few pieces of wood. The wood tumbled out of his grip and on the grass when he caught sight of Rin.

"Oh, damn."

"I don't even know, it happened so quickly. One minute she's fine, and then..."

"Rin? Wake up..." Mikuo prodded her, and Rin weakly opened her eyes. "Are you sick?"

"Dis...Disease..."

"You have a disease? Since when?"

"M...Month...Beg...Began..." Rin said feverishly.

"Do you know where we can get the medicine?"

_"Len..."_

"Well, yeah, but Len is so far away. We'll get it from the doctor's office. Okay?"

"...N...No..." Rin struggled to speak, to tell them. "...Only...Only one..."

"Only one _what?"_

"...Bottle..."

"Only one _bottle?" _Gumi said, horrified. "There's only one bottle of it?"

Rin nodded her head, then shut her eyes again.

Mikuo and Gumi stared at each other.  
>"We have to find Len."<p>

Rin was either dying, or she would be very soon.

Mikuo carried Rin into his arms and Gumi set her flight to Navigator.

"We're coming after you, Len."

Len POV

Time seemed to stop as Len pinned the main assassinator down. He stomped downwards grimly and the man's neck snapped, his eyes trained on Len's, seeing nothing.

"Three cheers for Len!"

Len looked up wildly. He needed to leave, and he needed to leave, _now._

He raised himself off the floor and prepared to fly, but someone caught his wing and pulled him back. Len crashed back down.

He scowled at the swelling crowd around him, but the light tinkling of glass alerted him.

He rephrased.

The sound of _breaking glass _alerted him.

Len whipped around to see the bottle just being crushed underfoot by someone. Golden medicine spread around the man's foot.

Time stopped once more.

_Fatal. If she doesn't take it, it's fatal._

Len suck to his knees.

He'd failed her. He'd killed her. He'd killed Rin.

An anguished gasp choked Len. He was on his hands and knees now, scooping up medicine into his hand, trying.

He'd killed her.

_No..._

Gumi POV

WHAM!

Gumi screeched as she slammed right into someone roughly.

"What the he- Oh! Len!"

Len's face was flushed, and, for once, the cool, calm, look usually found in his eyes was replaced with such a deep, heart wrenching guilt that Gumi felt it run through her whole body.

"Wh-Where is-Where is she...?"

He gently pushed Gumi aside. Mikuo slowly set foot on the rocky cliff that they'd crashed into over. He was cradling Rin in the nook of one arm, and Gumi felt a rip of guilt every time she saw the blonde girl.

Because Rin looked like, well, hell.

Mikuo's mouth was set into a grim line.

"It doesn't look too good, man."

"Len," said Gumi slowly and desperately. "Please tell me you have the medicine."

Len grabbed a fistful of his hair and his teeth grinded so hard together that Gumi was afraid he'd disintegrate them completely.

Slowly, he reached into a pouch at his side, hanging from his belt...

Gumi's eyes widened and she felt relief seep through her veins.

...And drew out a handful of glass, each shard sticky with a syrupy liquid.

Gumi's heart plummeted into her stomach.

You know, you guys should be extremely grateful. The format for this story forces me to not give cliffhangers, therefore I must finish this. D: ;) Just kidding, enjoy.

Luv you all!

"Wait," said Mikuo, disbelieving. "What-?"

"Some guy pulled me down, and he crushed it underfoot." Len's voice broke.

Gumi felt like she was falling.

"L-Len...Rin said there was only one bottle..."

Len whipped around in fury, drew back his hand, and threw the pieces of glass towards the ocean below. He let out a growl of frustration, and another of pain.

"There...There is..."

Gumi hurried towards Rin, who was feverishly thrashing in Mikuo's arms.

"Rin? Can you hear me?"

"L...L..."

"Len..." Gumi said, her mouth dry. "I think she wants you."

Len was standing over her in one second flat.

"Hi," he said quietly and almost warmly. "You got yourself in trouble there, didn't you?"

Rin surveyed him weakly, and Gumi wasn't sure whether she'd actually heard him or not.

"Le...Len." Her voice rose to no more than a strangled whisper.

"Yes?" Gumi heard sadness in the word.

Rin managed to breathe the longest sentence she had since she'd gotten sick.

"I...I'm going...I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Len POV

Len staggered forward.

_I...I'm going...I'm going to die, aren't I?_

"Oh, Rin."

"No." said Mikuo suddenly. Len spun to look at him. "Remember? Kaito has all those medicines in his storage area. You know, just in case."

Len nodded, getting his words. "D' you think this medicine will be there?"

"Probably in some hi-tech mode inside a syringe."

"Do I have time to fly there and then back?"

"No," said Gumi. "Take her with you."

Len grimly nodded. He quickly (almost protectively) snatched Rin from Mikuo's hold and soared off without a backwards glance.

The whole of the flight was spent in tense silence. Len would occasionally snatch a glance at the petite body he held in his hands, but look back up as a fresh wave of guilt bore down on him.

Finally, Len arrived at the cloud base, a huge fort that hovered in the sky. He skidded to a stop and raced into the citadel.

"Kaito!" He called breathlessly, streaking through the hall and ignoring the alarmed glances that other Zone two angels were giving him.

Kaito was at the end of the hall, complimenting something a Zone one had done.

"Kaito!"

Kaito looked up, anxiety fleetingly touching his face before he sighed in exasperation.

"What now?"

"She's dying. She may only have a few minutes. Please." Len spit out whatever words popped into his mind as he held out his arms, displaying Rin for Kaito to see.

"You're right," Kaito muttered without even feeling her temperature. "She's down pretty badly." He speed walked towards the Medicine Cabinet, as the angels had nicknamed it, a huge room with every medicine known to man (and angel) kind.

Len breathlessly followed the bluenette into the room.

Kaito was preparing a syringe. He'd poured a mahogany liquid straight into it and he fastened the needle onto it.

"Lay her down."

Len dropped Rin down onto the white mattress. He pushed up her sleeve to reveal her forearm. Rin was unconscious, and a grim understanding passed between the two males.

_She's either already dead, or this will wake her up. 50-50._

And both held their breath as Kaito plunged the syringe into Rin's arm.

(Once again, I am so mad the story is in this format Dx)

Rin's body thrust forward, and then fell back. Her hand dropped like the day her sister had poisoned her.

Len collapsed into the seat heavily, and Kaito laid a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It happens, Len. This is not an easy job. I'm sorry."

He turned to clean the syringe.

_I failed her. And I didn't even get to tell her. Tell her that...that..._

_That I..._

Rin POV

_Rin was in paradise. Everywhere she looked, she saw orange trees. Orange orchards. Beautiful blue skies. She was standing, barefoot, in a cloud. Like Len, she had beautiful pure white wings and she lifted up, grinning cheerfully._

_She was soaring through the heavens, and now she knew how Len felt._

_She didn't feel so scared of heights now._

_It all happened so suddenly._

_Rin felt a sharp pain course through her._

_All around her, lightning coursed through the now stormy sky. Something struck into her.  
><em>

_And then, she was falling._

Rin's eyes flew open. She saw a tiled ceiling above her. It smelled like chemicals. Rin exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. By her side, Len had his hands buried into his face.

A headache began to creep in as Rin cast her eyes upon a blue eyed male whose back was to her.

"Len," she complained. "My head hurts." She had absolutely no recollection of the past five hours since she'd fallen asleep, except for little fragments of her paradise dream.

"Rin?" Len's head popped up like a spring. He just stared at her for a few minutes.

"You are a total idiot." he deadpanned. "A FREAKING IDIOT."

"What have I done now?"

Len stood over her, looking so sinister and livid that Rin was afraid to see needles a few feet from him.

"Hehe...Um, I'm sorry...?" Rin stammered, shooting glances between the potential weapons and her potential assassin.

Suddenly, the girl felt herself being crushed, felt her lungs screaming for air, felt her whole body smash against that of Len's. He was obviously hugging her, in a very, _very, _fierce and violent way.

"My god," he breathed. "You have _any _idea...? Any at _all, _you egotistical...How much you scared the _hell _out of me?"

"Wait..." Rin said, still gasping for air. "You were...You were worried about me?"

Len surveyed her, a cool smirk on his face that was previously flushed with relief.

"Nah. It's just all that _paperwork..._I just couldn't handle that..."

*dies*

There, are you guys happy?

*is too tired to bake cookies.

Screw cookies. Rin! Go bake me some cookies.

R: -_-


End file.
